8 Simple Rules to Dating Vegeta's Daughter
by Drazuki
Summary: Bra just keeps going through all these guys. Except one....and Vegeta doesn't it like it one bit. PG-13 for caution.


My first DBZ fic ever! Stupid…..maybe……but funny….I hope! Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I kinda own the title….

-------------------------------------------

8 Simple Rules to Dating Vegeta's Daughter

Rule One

-------------------------------------------

Vegeta had been training in the gravity room for 3 hours straight. He often did that, but was out by dinner. Nothing could stop a sajiyan (A/N: Spelling?!) from eating. Well, maybe a few hundred copies of Goku…wait….not even THAT! Vegeta came out just in time to see Bra having a talk with Bulma in the kitchen while Bulma was preparing dinner. The subject, Vegeta didn't like.

"Mom, can I go out tonight?" Bra asked. Odd, usually she would ask her father for ANYTHING. She had him wrapped around her little finger, except when it came to this.

"Where sweetie?"

"To the movies."

"Good, your brother can go with you."

"Uh, no."

"Why not?"

"It's a date. He's really nice and he promised he will get me back by curfew!"

"At eight."

"At ten!"

"At eight-thirty."

"Nine o'clock!"

"Deal."

"No deal whatsoever," said Vegeta, coming out from behind the door. Bulma picked up a set of dishes walking briskly to the dining room. "You're on your own, girl," she whispered to the petrified Bra. Bra nodded her head, teeth clenched, eyes never moving form her dad.

"Please daddy! He's really nice-"

"They are always 'nice'. So what?"

"He's cute."

"You mean you want to make-out in the theater."

"No, no! We are supposed to make out in the car; uh…..I mean…..please can I go?"

"Your just dug a deeper hole than you were in. The answer is no, and that's final," he said crunching a coke can in his hand and tossing it away.

"But DDAAAADDDDDYYYY!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he walked away, leaving his daughter to pout all she wanted. He wasn't giving in. He saw Trunks sitting on the couch, flipping channels. As a precaution, he beckoned him over. "What Dad?"

"If there is any boy at the door tonight, say to back off and slam the door in his face. If he "resists" you know what to do. You're getting paid for this. Got it?"

Trunks saluted and said, "Yes sir!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Just kidding, Dad. I demolish any guy who comes near Bra."

The sajiyan prince went upstairs and stretched out on the bed for some rest before he ate.

Bra came into the living room, fuming. She plumped into the couch, lips pursed, face red. She was cursing under her breath. Trunks paid no attention and kept flipping channels. His sister was then hit with an idea. She turned to her brother slyly, smiling wickedly. "Oh dear brother that I love so much-"

"Dad got to me first."

"C'mon, just this once!"

"That's what you said that last…..*counts his fingers*…..18…no, 19 times you tried. And that 'Oh dear brother that I love so much…' stuff is getting old."

"I'll do your chores for a week!"

"Another classic. You still owe me 11 weeks of chores."

"Umm…….I'll hook you up with one of the cheerleaders at school!"

"Dad's _paying me this time."_

"How much?"

"He didn't state how much."

Bra reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet, she counted the bills and held up a wad of it. "I'll give you this much for this one night." Trunks considered the offer, and snatched the wad and put it in his shirt pocket. He went back to channel surfing. "So you'll let me go?"

"I never said that."

"BUT I JUST GAVE YOU MONEY!"

"Correction, I took the money, not agreeing to anything."

"You're so mean!" Bra whined running into her room crying. Trunks smirked and took out the wad. He counted them…."WHAT?! SEVEN ZENNY ((A/N: that is the currency I think…))?! CHEAPSKATE!" her yelled to his sister, leaning over the couch.

Bulma peeked around the corner and said, "What Trunks?" He froze sat back down with a guilty grin, "Oh nothing mother."

Vegeta got up about an hour later and came down stairs. He saw Bra teary-eyed on the couch. He felt the slightest bit sorry for her. And sorry for the guy who is her boyfriend. Vegeta was thinking of ways to scare the wits out of the guy when the doorbell rang.

"Honey, can you get that?" yelled Bulma from the kitchen. "Boy, get your ass to the door!" yelled Vegeta. Unfortunately, Trunks was in the gravity room and didn't hear a word. He mumbled under his breath and opened the door. He jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Hi Vegeta, is Bra home?"

"BRA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!!" he said slamming the door in the boy's face. Bra flinched and thought for a moment. She put on the biggest, most sympathy-needing puppy eyes in her life.  Complete with the ever useful "lip-quiver" move. She practiced it for a second then walked over to her dad. "Yes daddy?" she said, puppy eyes making Vegeta inch back his anger two inches……even thought it was miles and miles long…..

"What the hell do you think your doing??!!"

"Ah, c'mon daddy. He's really nice, and really polite and….."

"I know what he is! That's why I forbid it!"

While her husband and daughter exchanged loud come-backs, Bulma slipped past them. She was opened the door and smiled at the boy. 

"Hello Goten, please come in."

-----------------------------------

Rule One: Never be related to Goku.

Muwhahahahahahahahahhahah*cough, hack, choke*hahahahahahahahahahahha! Ok, enough with the evil laugh.


End file.
